She's A Lady, And Ladies Shouldn't Be Messed With!
by Blossom Utonium
Summary: Shock's has always been a very dominant woman. And at 15, she realised she loved one of her closest friends! And living with him and her other friend proved to be difficult. But she uses their weak spots accordingly... INCOMPLETE


Shock's POV

It was a chilly morning in Halloweentown and me and my boys were having a friendly wrestling match on the dirty living room floor.

"It's my turn to pick what we watch!" Barrel yelled. Barrel - over the last six years - had grown up, and in, being at leat six foot tall. He had turquoise green hair (naturally messy) and big, emerald green eyes. His skin was an extreamly pale blue, with black face paint around his eyes and mouth. His candy cravings had gotten to such a state that we had to go out and buy him a **huge** safe that we kept in the very back of our small kitchen. And yes. It was full to the _brim_ with candy. His attitude hadn't aged a day. He still wore his black and white skeleton costume. And it suited him now more than ever.

"You just picked, dip-shit!" Lock shouted. Lock's voice (unlike Barrel's) had broken a few months back. It was low and deep and could melt any girls heart in mear seconds. It had a british tint to it too! (That, I liked!) His piercing yellow eyes tore deep into your soul and his fiery red hair was bright enough to light a pitch black room in the dead of night. He was slightly taller than Barrel and a hell of a lot more buff! He was a teenaged heart-throb and had girls from anywhere and everywhere falling at his feet. He had skin as white as snow. He had gained full control of his tail, and whenever my skirt would fly high above my head, he blamed the 'out-of-control-little-Lock'. That kinda ticked me off. And strangly, turned me on... He also stopped gelling his hair around a year ago for two small horns, no bigger than an inch had begin to grow from his head. It turns out he had a little vampire in him too! He had little fangs! How cute! I mean, err, haha... So, where was I? Oh yeah!

"Both of you - SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I demanded, hissing at them through gritted teeth. I pinned them both to the floor by their necks and smirked evily as they squrmed underneath me, Lock's tail flailing around randomly. I'd probably changed the most over the years. My tangled, raven-coloured hair had only gotten more matted with age. It now reached my hips. My grassy green complection had gotten slightly paler. And I traded in my old, baggy dress for one that lovingly hugged my newly found curves. And I swapped my old, black witch's hat for a larger, dark purple one. I'd gotten taller too, but now took over Barrel's spot at being the shortest out of our trio. Ooh! Also, by the time I turned thirteen, I'd fully grown into my nose! It suited my face well. My violet eyes and dark scarlett pupils glisened in the dim lightling of the newly referbished treehouse. There was now three floors and thirteen different (miniture sized) rooms, each poorly furbished and in desperate need of modernisation.

It'd been about a minute and Lock had turned bright blue. Barrel - barley changed. But I still sat there, unmoving, with a large smirk plastering across my face. If anything, my love for seeing people hurt or in dispare had only grew over the years. And I had to constently be reminded that people need stuff like 'air' and 'blood' to live. Blah, blah blah, blah blah blah blah! That thought slipped my mind as I leaned in towards the boys, my smile never faltering once. Once I got in between both their heads, and closed in on their ears, I whispered in a half seductive, half dominant tone:

"Give me the freaking remote you stupid dim-wits~!" I hissed. I could feel them both shiver as I plucked the remote from Lock's icy clod grip.

I sat up and smiled lovingly towards my childhood friends. Lock and Barrel had propped themselves up on their elbows and both had cheeks tinted red.

If I had Lock's tail, it would have been flailing around madly with the lust I felt towards their current pain.

"Now that's my good boys~," I said, my voice oozing with dominance. I stood up, leaned over (giving anyone that was behind me a right eyefull) and ruffled their hair. I got up, swaying my hips and walked away from the two young men lying on the stoney-cold floor.

Maybe being the only women in the house would have it's advantages...

* * *

**No! Not like that, before you review badly! You'll see what I'm (she's) getting at in the next few chapters! Sorry this chapter was short! It was just a taster! Please R&R nicely, and will update soon! Thanks for reading! Bye! :)**


End file.
